Arceus's Final Revenge
Prologue Arceus's eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Master Arceus, I bring good news..." Arceus stared at Zero. "It better be good news, for your sake." Zero looked up at Arceus. "The Saiyans have been taken care of." Arceus's eyes glittered with satisfaction. "So the two idiots are no more?" Zero laughed. "Dialga was still fighting them when I left... but... it looked like Dialga was... losing." Arceus glared at Zero. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zero looked at Arceus. "Vegeta and Darkrai somehow managed to increase their power levels since you last fought them--" Arceus was furious. "You IDIOT! Vegeta and that other pest MIGHT BE ALIVE!!!! Have you even considered the thought that both of them might have... I don't know, TRANSFORMED, during the fight?!" Zero was shocked. "They can't possibly... be... Super Saiyans, can they?" Arceus was still angry. "Maybe if you used your brain for once, you would realize that the so-called 'Super Saiyan' is NOTHING MORE than a legend!" Arceus turned around. If Vegeta and Darkrai are sti'll alive, and if they somehow transformed into Super Saiyans, there is no doubt in my mind that they would eventually return here, in an attempt to destroy me... but they will find me waiting... Chapter One Vegeta looked around. Where did that idiot run off to this time...? ''Vegeta barely avoided a Gallic Gun a few seconds ago. Then, Vegeta spotted Darkrai. "Hey!" Vegeta called out. Darkrai turned around. "What do you think you're doing?!" Darkrai turned around and faced Vegeta. "Just training." Vegeta was getting annoyed. "You nearly hit me with that last attack!" Darkrai sighed. "Yeah, so? Isn't that the point?" Vegeta ignored Darkrai's sarcasm. "I still find it hard to believe you're a Saiyan. You have NO fighting experience whatsoever!" Darkrai stared at Vegeta. "Isn't that why you're training me, or... did you lie to me?" Vegeta detected sadness in Darkrai's voice. "Listen closely.... We're the last two Saiyans in existence. You know I didn't save you for nothing. So, stop worrying, and just continue training." Darkrai nodded. Then, Darkrai looked up in the sky. "Arceus!" Vegeta looked up. ''How did Arceus find us so quickly?! ''Then, Arceus looked around. ''Fools. Hide all you want, it won't do you any good! ''Eventually, Arceus gave up and flew off. Darkrai sighed. "I'm glad he didn't spot us..." Vegeta just stood there, frozen. ''Arceus's power level... It's... over one million?! Chapter Two Vegeta turned around and saw Darkrai just standing there, shocked. "Darn it, Darkrai! Why didn't you attack Arceus?!" Darkrai faced Vegeta. "Well, I didn't see you attack Arceus!" Vegeta was getting angry. "Why do you always have to argue with me?" Darkrai's eyes gleamed. "Because I know it annoys you." Vegeta sighed. ''I'll never understand you, Darkrai... '' (To be continued later... XD) Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Epilogue Story Comments/Suggestions Feel free to leave comments that will help me improve the story. NOTE: Negative comments will be laughed at. ~Leafingo AND deleted~Chrono Category:Story